Tension & Hedges
by Elstro1988
Summary: Set between episodes 6 and 7 of Series 7. Colin Hedges is feeling sorry for himself after being suspended for headbutting Father Kelly in the riot. Depressed and feeling alone in the world, he is surprised by a visit from his boss Neil Grayling, the Number 1. Neil gives him an ear to listen to and well..one thing leads to another. Slash! Neil/Colin. Smut. Slight angst.


**Tension & Hedges**

_Because BG finished 7 years (OMG) ago now I don't expect any reviews for this fic at all. But I'm writing it anyway because like I said in my Dominic/Ritchie fic, male slash of the show is sorely lacking. Perhaps because of apparent "lack of eye candy" but I thought most of the male POs were cute and plus Ritchie Atkins was a hot piece of man. _

_This pairing might be controversial. But I thought Neil was handsome in a slight Colin Firth sort of way, and plus Colin had a vulnerability to him which I thought was cute, plus he was a good guy so that made him quite attractive. _

_Set during Series 7, after episode 6 where Colin left the show (the actor got injured so needed to be written out, sadly.)_

_Yes Neil had already banged Bobby Darren at this point._

* * *

The shouts of the furious women on G-wing still rung in Colin's ears as he sat in his flat in the officer's accommodation, nursing a large glass of cheap-shit Scotch.

"Get a load of Mr Hedges!" Tina O'Kane had cried out once she witnessed Colin, enraged, headbutting that depraved bastard of a priest Father Kelly.

Another typical day at the office. A riot and a hostage scenario.

"KILL THE BASTARD!" Julie Johnston had bellowed.

Julie. Bless her. Colin had heard that she was once attracted to him. So he'd sung 'Heartbreak Hotel' to her dressed as Elvis when the women had been allowed a party on the wing when celebrity WAG Tanya Turner had been released. Well the party had been for Julie's birthday but still.

And he knew Julie, being a mother who missed her now grown-up children dreadfully, would have been in the thick of the furore caused by Pat Kerrigan exposing new fellow inmate, the seemingly sweet Sister Thomas Moore as a child abuser. Her abuser in fact.

But now Colin was facing a suspension and inevitably, eviction from his officer's flat. He had once again got too personally involved in the prisoners and assaulted a well, civilian at the time. It was just the straw that broke the camel's back for him.

Witnessing tragic Laura Canning throw herself to her death almost had Colin handing his notice in there and then. But he knew his boss Neil Grayling needed all the backing he could get from the staff of G-wing, especially now that BASTARD Fenner was the wing governor, and his poison dwarf of a wife was throwing her weight around. Well DI Fenner was so titchy but she disliked Colin (because before getting with Fenner she'd pursued him. Just after divorcing Neil.) so she'd make his working life hell.

Colin had turned down the Principal Officer's position because there was NO WAY he'd be that under Fenner. Now if Father Kelly pressed charges Colin was looking at a prison sentence himself. Everything in this world was just SHIT. Made him wonder why he'd bothered kicking his heroin habit in the first place.

It wasn;t just Pat and Laura's stories that had got to Colin. He'd had to change his ways after witnessing Fenner get Shell Dockley nutted off to a loony bin just because she wanted to protect her newborn baby. Colin knew it was his fault. Why did he ever get mixed up in all that? And then there was Yvonne.

Colin still had nightmares about picturing his brief lover on the other side of the bars, and how she died in possibly the cruellest, most horrible way possible. Locked up, suffocated, screaming for help where nobody could hear her.

And now he'd truly lost everything. And his son Billy wouldn't want ANYTHING to do with him after this.

He downed his glass of scotch and poured another one.

Fuck everything.

He had half a mind to go out and score some smack and just OD. Would be for the best after all.

He stared into the amber liquid in the bottom of the glass.

A knock sounded on his front door.

Piss off.

He bet that was either that annoying old bag Sylvia come to put the boot in. Or Di. Pair of those miserable old cows could go to fucking hell. It was like some sort of conspiracy on their wing. Sylvia was getting hitched to that useless old pig Dr Nicholson. And Di was married to their boss. They ran the show on the wing and Colin's only real ally was Vicky Floyd. But they were useless against the likes of Natalie Buxton and other notorious inmates. Colin had to allow himself a small smile.

Every cloud did have a silver lining. Least he wouldn't have to see Buxton's smug Barbie-doll face or hear her shrewish sneers again.

The knock sounded once more.

Sighing, Colin got to his feet and padded to the door.

"Evening Colin," said a crisp male voice.

Neil Grayling. Why?

Why had his boss come to his home? Come to remind him to pack his shit and piss off because he was currently suspended? As if Colin didn't know that already.

"Evening sir," Colin said quietly.

"Neil, please, we're off duty," Neil said, and to Colin's surprise he was actually looking friendly.

"Suppose you better come in," Colin said, moving aside to let his boss in. At least he could go over Fenner's head and talk to Neil. He was Fenner's boss after all.

"No wonder you don't look happy, that's cheap and nasty whiskey," remarked Neil, perching on the sofa.

"All I can afford," Colin said, shrugging.

"Look," Neil said, "You know I didn't want to suspend you. But I had no choice. You assaulted a civilian."

"Bastard deserved it and more," Colin grunted, jaw setting, "Fucking supposed to be looking after kids…using them as fucking sex dolls. Why?!"

He punched the arm of the sofa.

"Just how it is, unfortunately," Neil said, "But if it makes you feel better, Father Kelly is in custody. And I shipped out that pervert Sister Thomas as soon as it all died down. She will be looking at a long stay behind bars with all the fresh charges brought against her. Least you didn't have to suffer Sylvia and Malcolm's wedding."

"Where's Bodybag now, pissed off on her honeymoon I hope?" Colin spat.

"Costa Del Sol," Neil replied, "I also met her son."

Colin laughed. Maybe he was getting drunk but he had a feeling he knew what his boss was about to tell him. Neil seemed to be acting more of a mate than a boss so he supposed he could be a bit less formal and relax. For now.

"Sir…I mean Neil…you didn't?"

"I did," Neil said, "Doesn't leave this flat, OK? I think that's almost too perfect. She's the epitome of Daily Mail reader and her son's on my bus. Shame. Bobby's extremely dashing."

Neil grinned.

"Chuck us some of that gold paint stripper..mate?" he said.

"Your choice boss," Colin said, going to get a second glass and pouring some whiskey in, handing it to Neil, "Why are you telling me, a mere basic officer, that you shagged Sylvia's darling boy?"

"Because it's nice to have someone to chat to that isn't named sodding Fenner?" Neil said, "And I felt really bad about having to suspend you."

"I can still carry on living here? If I'm just suspended?" asked Colin.

"For now," Neil sighed, "But I don't know. If Father Kelly does decide to press charges…"

"I dunno how much longer I can do this job," confessed Colin, taking a large gulp of whiskey, "Too much shit had happened. I struggle sleeping most nights."

"I understand," Neil said, "You're a good officer and the women do like you. Plus you care about their welfare which is crucial in the prison service these days. But I know with what happened to Shell…Yvonne's death…Canning's death, and today..sometimes you need to detach yourself. Some people can't be helped."

"But they're human beings aren't they?" Colin said, "Laura was just 18! She was a kid!"

"A kid who stabbed her own disabled mother multiple times and left her own sister tied up in some abdandoned shithole of a warehouse to die!" Neil said, "You did your best with her but maybe she just didn't want to be helped."

"I don't want to think about it anymore," Colin said, now shaking a bit, "It's too much for me. I'd rather work in reception or go to another wing. Not while Di and Jim run the fucking show!"

"I can try my best Colin," sighed Neil, "But I can only do so much. I didn't even want to re-employ Fenner to begin with, being an ex-con himself. Bloody cancer in that place. But he and that little bitch have too much over me."

"Too much over you? What? The tribunal?" asked Colin, "You still had your job. And you cleared Karen's name to boot."

"Yeah but Di somehow managed to get Jim off by using that little prick Ben Hennessey as a pawn," Neil said, "They're clever. Di's just a sad mad old bag and Jim's just a sociopath. But he has connections in the old-boys network. Friends in high places. Only way to get him out of Larkhall is in a coffin."

"Or shag him," Colin said, "Maybe we should pay a rent boy to fuck him up his saggy old arse and he'd be so ashamed he'd leave with his tail between his bastard legs. He's so fucking against you for being gay he may as well be one himself."

"Colin," Neil said, "What I'm about to tell you, cannot leave here. Please. I'ma sking as your friend here."

"Neil..please tell me…you didn't.." Colin said, feeling sick at the thought.

"I did," Neil said, "It was the power thing. I thought I could soften him up and get my way around him. Knew his type instantly – old guard, old-school type, knows the job and uses it to get his own way. I got into bed with him."

"Oh my God…why? Even to get one over…why?" Colin said, "He's so fucking slimy and I bet he has BO and bad breath."

"Yes he does," Neil said, "Again I didn't say that. And also you might think I'm a hypocrite but….before my wedding to Di…"

"How? You're bullshitting me now," Colin said, shaking his head, laughing, "Either that or this sodding scotch has gone to my head."

He undid another button on his white PO shirt as he did so, some more of his slim hairy chest appearing. Neil's eyes were instantly on it. No Neil, stop it. Don't be such a cad. He'd already bedded a guy just last night – Sylvia's son. And now he was starting to carry a hardon for one of his staff…again.

He learned the hard way it was a bad idea after Stewart Jones, that empty-headed but hot handyman Di and Fenner paid, set him up and cried being preyed on.

"Sadly not, I thought it was a GREAT idea to Rohypnol Jim and suck his dick," Neil said, laughing humourlessly to himself as he too finished his glass of whisky.

"That's sick Neil," Colin said, "Even though it's Fenner. You date raped him."

Neil poured himself another glass of scotch and downed it.

"Know what the funny thing is," he said, "Jim…isn't that impressive down there. Plus he's flabby and hairy. Di is desperate. All I'll say."

Colin let out a howl of laughter. He was sure it was the whiskey but for some reason this was getting really juicy. And he could so use that against Jim. But then he'd put Neil's job on the line and then he'd be stuffed.

"Maybe it's why he's such a cunt at work," Colin said, "Oh..sorry boss."

"Say what you like Colin, do you see my suit?" Neil said, shrugging, "It does feel good to tell someone who can..almost see my side of it. I'm not proud of how I used to be when I first got here, all I cared about was PR and shit like that. The privatisation thing last year showed me just how wrong it was to see the women as mere commodities."

"So did I, for years I saw them as just a bunch of mouthy bitches and slags," Colin said, "The Shell thing really gave me a firework up my arse that I needed."

"And you backing Karen," Neil said, "I knew from the off Fenner would try and do her over. And I bet Di had a hand it too. But let's stop talking about him. We hate him yet all we do is talk about the old twat."

"I've never heard you swear so much…sir," grinned Colin.

"Yeah, guess I've decayed with the job," Neil said.

"You can crash here if you like sir, I know it's a pokey little dive but…"

"Colin, I bike," Neil said, "But that's nice of you. Whatever will the other screws thing, you letting the boss sleep over? They'll get quite the wrong idea about you."

"Let the bastards gossip, I don't give a fuck what they think," Colin said.

Neil couldn't take his eyes off Colin. His vulnerability had made him endearing in a weird sort of way, and he had a gruff blokey front but Neil could see he was really delicate underneath, due to all the hardship he'd dealt at work and in his personal life.

Colin took a cigarette and lit it.

"You quit didn't you?" he asked.

"Di in general drove me back to it," Neil said, reaching into his pocket and taking a cigarette pack out, before lighting one.

"One thing I always noticed," Colin said, "For a homophobic old git, Fenner smokes like a fucking woman."

"Funny you should say that," Neil said, chuckling, "It's like a drag queen doing Bette Davis."

"Like this?" Colin said, holding his cigarette in his first two fingers and slightly upright, making him look distinctly fey, before putting on a pretty accurate impression of Jim, "Hey Buxton, meet me in the library in fifteen to go over your…sentence plan." He even wiggled his eyebrows.

Neil was transfixed. That was simply adorable. Colin rarely seemed to have a laugh and chill and it was nice to see. And plus he had a really nice smile. No Neil, stop it. You're just drunk and still horny from banging Bobby Darren's pretty little arse last night.

He laughed.

"Oh dear," Colin chuckled drunkenly, "How unprofessional, such a serious allegation against my Wing Governor."

"I should punish you Colin," chuckled Neil.

"Do what you want," Colin said, smirking. A smirk which went straight to Neil's groin. He was flirting. Neil might have a predatory reputation but he knew when pretty young things flirted with him. Colin wasn't a twink like Tony Verrall was (oh Tony. Neil did miss the little slapper even if he was syphilitic) but he was definitely cute. How old was he? Neil would put him at about 35. Still younger than Neil who was well into his forties but looked after himself.

"No but seriously," Colin went on, "Why else would Di Barking go after Buxton if she wasn't fucking Jim? Know what she's like…look at her man at your peril."

"DI Barking?" Now Neil had to admit that was hilarious. The woman _was_ bonkers.

"True though, innit?" Colin said, still with that naughty smirk going on, "She beat her old mum up didn't she?"

"That's a rumour I heard," Neil said, "I thought we said stop talking about them? Tell me about Frances, now that I am intrigued about?"

Colin blushed. Oh Frances. She was an addiction all on her own. Sexy, smart and powerful. Shame she didn't stay but she was a career woman and was now running HMP Brighthouse. Colin had liked assertive women, but never had been with one who truly dominated him before. That was an experience.

"What you wanna know?" he asked, "That she had me in her office…down one of the corridors. She tied me up. Cuffed me to the bed to take what she wanted. Spanked me."

Now Colin was just torturing Neil. While Neil liked Frances and thought she was a breath of fresh air, especially how she got into the place, undercover….he was more interested in picturing Colin being dominated. How hot was that?

"Wow," he said, "I have to say, she struck me as a bit of a…force to be reckoned with in bed."

"Oh she was," Colin said, "Never done anything like that with anyone before. Really exciting."

Neil shuffled a bit closer to Colin, throwing complete caution to the winds.

Colin didn't seem bothered.

"She could make me SCREAM," he said, still smirking, "A woman. Making a bloke scream. How can that be possible…"

"I've been known to do that myself," Neil said, his voice low, a slight growl and ultra masculine.

Colin was getting turned on. Recalling his fling with Frances was making him extremely hot under the collar. He was aching to go and wank or something. But his boss was here. Damn, why did he just let that sodding whiskey go to his head? And why was he even TELLING his boss about his private life? He'd regret that tomorrow.

"I don't know much about…gay stuff," Colin said, "But you're a powerful sort of bloke…you managed to get Fenner to do what you want…"

"That was just about power and control, not because I fancied him," Neil purred.

He was so close now that Colin could smell his expensive cologne. Colin tried to cross his leg to hide the tent in his black PO trousers. Neil being this close…was turning him on. Maybe it had been a while. Maybe it was the booze. But something in Colin was not pushing his MALE boss away. He was suspended, right? He had nothing to lose. Curiositiy was now racing around his head and his veins.

"Anyone would think Neil," he replied, huskily, "You fancied me?"

"Maybe I do," Neil said. Now achingly close. He really want to kiss that pretty mouth in that stubbled, worn but still youthfully-handsome face.

"Go on then," Colin replied, turning to the older, slightly larger man, "If you think you're hard enough. I'm so fucking horny I'd hump the sofa in front of you."

"Oh I am hard enough," Neil purred, and his lips attached to Colin;s stubbled ones, enjoying the scent of alchol and tobacco emanating from Colin. Colin began to kiss back.

This was so fucking unlike anything. Kissing a bloke….stubbly. Powerful. Neil felt like he could fight Colin right back.

He broke the kiss.

"Fuck….that was different," he panted, "Never kissed a bloke before."

"You're bloody good at it," Neil growled.

"Been told," Colin smirked, "Kiss me again. Sir."

Now that went straight to Neil's groin. He pounced on the smaller man and devoured his lips hungrily, Colin kissing right back, making slight mewls in the back of his throat.

"How long's it been, Col?" purred Neil, "Bet you're dying to just…explode aren't you?"

"Neil…" moaned Colin, "Fucks sake just touch me! Please!"

Neil's hand slowly rested on Colin's black pressed trousers, feeling the tent in them. Colin moaned with need. He was SO horny. He didn't give a toss he was being touched by a bloke. Not any bloke. His fucking BOSS. He didn't care. He'd shag the boss all he damn well wanted. Neil was a good looking guy. Certainly didn't look his age. And Colin could bet his life Neil could please him. After all, blokes knew what felt good…

Neil slowly unzipped the fly, kissing Colin again as he did so. He gently undid Colin's belt and the clip on his waistband and pulled the trousers down Colin's slim, hairy legs. He had very nice legs. And he was wearing briefs. Briefs. On a gruff bloke like Colin.  
"Surprised…sir?" Colin whispered, "I like how they feel better than boxers."

"And I like how they look on you," Neil growled, now unbuttoning Colin's shirt, lifting it off his slim and slightly hairy torso. He wasn't toned but he had no flab. In fact Colin was tiny. Sharp hipbones and Neil could definitely see the outline of his ribs.

Colin was moaning. He was really getting into this. Frances had given him a taste of being submissive. And he liked it. Neil could play with him all he liked. Right now this was all he had in the world so he was gonna fucking take it.

Neil gently caressed inside Colin's slim thigh, causing the younger, smaller man to whimper with need.

"Neil….you gonna get your clothes off too?" he whimpered.

"Patience, patience," drawled Neil. He paused and yanked his tie loose before straddling the small, desperate man beneath him, "Undress me Col."

Colin's nimble fingers began to unbutton Neil's pale pink dress shirt eagerly, This was so wild. Sex with another bloke..

Neil';s chest was also slightly hairy(not as hairy as Colin) and he was pretty toned from all his cycling and most probably time in the gym. No beer gut at all. In fact Colin now felt pretty skinny and self-conscious by comparison. He slipped Neil's shirt off his broad shoulders and gingerly wrapped his arms around Neil who tenderly began to kiss him some more.

"You're really handsome," Neil said, pausing to stroke Colin's face.

Colin blushed.

"So..are..you," he murmured.

"Bless," Neil said, "Don't be nervous. Take your time."

He stood up and began to undo his belt, taking his expensive suit trousers down. Colin stared at Neil's slim, smoothish legs, toned again by his cycling. And some flash Calvin Klein boxers. But then Neil WAS Number One and could afford nice gear.

"Want to show me to your room?" Neil smirked.

Colin was up in a trice and began to kiss Neil some more…moaning when Neil's hands grabbed his bottom.

Mmmm. Colin had a really nice arse. Firm. Pert. His uniform showed it off nicely. And in those white briefs…..

Neil was going to show Colin a good time alright. A good hard shag.

"Neil…you know I've never,…done..stuff with a man before," Colin said.

"I know but you're enjoying it aren't you?" grinned Neil.

Colin nodded.

Now he came to mention it. Yes he frigging was.

"I wont rush you…but take me to your bed," he said.

Colin began to pad towards his bedroom. Neil's eyes transfixed on that arse. And those slim legs. Colin was a little hottie. And he was totally unaware of it. No wonder Frances wanted a piece of that. Neil followed closely.

* * *

It was a typical small room, single bed, pile of dirty laundry strewn all over the place, an ashtray beside the bed with fag butts in it. Colin sprung onto the bed.

Neil climbed on beside him and they immediately resumed kissing. Neil began to move down to Colin's neck.

Colin moaned and whined loudly. Frances used to do this. His neck was one of his most sensitive spots.

Neil continued to work his way down that petite, hairy frame until he got to Colin's waistband, where a wet spot was forming on his briefs. Colin was DESPERATE for relief. Desperate for contact.

Neil began to peel them down those legs until finally Colin was naked. Pubic hair maybe needed a trim but Colin had a pretty nice-looking cock. Not badly endowed at all.

But Neil was more interested in the other side. Colin looked a bottom. And sounded like a submissive from the way he talked about Frances. He gently began to stroke Colin's cock, enjoying the moans of ecstasy now sounding from the smaller man.

"Ohhh fuck….." moaned Colin.

"Like that?" Neil purred.

"Oh yes sir," Colin moaned, "Wank me off..please."

"Easy tiger," Neil said, pausing to torture him some more, "We have all night. Tomorrow is my day off.

"Sir…can I…take your pants off?" Colin asked.

"Of course," Neil said.

He straddled Colin's skinny chest and the small man's hands eagerly began to pull his boxers down. Colin was about touch another bloke's dick for the first time.

Neil was, well…trimmed neatly down there. And Colin's eye's widened. Neil was a pretty big bloke. He'd hidden that. Maybe that's why Fenner hated him. Penis envy.

"Big guy aren't you?" Colin asked, eyes blinking innocently up at Neil.

"Been told," grinned Neil.

Colin leaned forward on instinct, and clumsily took Neil into his mouth.

"Ow..mind your teeth, slow down," moaned Neil as the smaller man slurped away at him.

"Sorry…first time giving a blowjob," Colin said. He opened his mouth a bit wider to let Neil in some more. Neil didn't taste..funky. In fact Colin found the slight manly smell a turnon. Reminding him this was a bloke. Something totally new.

Neil moaned as Colin started to get used to him and suck properly. Actually…Colin was bloody good. Almost like he was born to do so.

"Wow…" gasped Neil, "You're…oh my…good! Hey hey…..stop a minute."

"Why?" asked Colin, grinning.

"Don't you want me to do yours?" Neil said, crawling down, pausing to kick his boxers completely off. He got between Colin's slim legs and began to suck, using all his little tricks to really make Colin moan. And moan Colin did.

Colin's slim hips were fucking Neil's face. He was an eager little beaver.

"Easy tiger," chuckled Neil again.

"S-sorry," panted Colin, "I'm so horny Neil…I just wanna fucking spunk so bad!"

His potty mouth was only serving to turn Neil on some more. Now Neil was going to really take him to town.

"Roll over Col," purred Neil.

"Why?" asked Colin.

"Trust me, OK? Do you trust me?"

"Yes sir," Colin moaned.

He rolled his pale, slim, hairy figure over so his round, pert bottom was now totally visible. Neil gently leaned over Colin. And began to slowly run his tongue down the smooth (thankfully) , slim back….bony because of Colin's spine but Neil didn't mind. Colin did have a hairy arse. But Neil didn't mind. In fact he thought Colin was just more adorable that way. Natural. Not a primped and pretty little queen like Tony was. And he still had a fabulous little butt on him.

The hair was coarse, but again it didn't faze Neil. Colin was already moaning at the tongue touching his lower back…was Neil going to do what he thought…..oh FUCK…Neil was about to lick his arse!

Neil gently parted those soft, smooth globes of white flesh, covered with a fine downing of dark hair between them…and found Colin's tight entrance. Thankfully clean. He slowly let his tongue travel between the cheeks and over Colin';s pucker.

"Ohh! OHHH!" Colin moaned.

Oh holy shit that felt amazing!

More.

"No-one ever told you about that did they?" purred Neil.

Colin shook his head…and pushed his arse up a bit, signalling he wanted some more. That felt SO good.

Neil began to rim Colin some more, really taking his time to please his small partner, who whimpered and moaned really quite loudly now.

He felt Colin might be ready for the finale.

"Are you ready Colin?" he purred.

Colin nodded. He knew what was coming. He was nervous. But turned on so much. And that arselicking felt utterly amazing.

"Turn over then," Neil said, "Have you got anything..I can use? Any condoms?"

"In my...bottom wardrobe," Colin panted, "I've not got any…lube though. Sorry."

"It's OK," Neil said, stealing a chaste kiss from Colin before going to the wardrobe. Colin checking out the older man's smooth arse. He had a mole there but that was actually quite hot. Colin made a mental note to joina gym and bulk up. Maybe shave some of his hair off.

"I've got..some..hand cream," he said, remembering suddenly.

"That's perfect," Neil said, seeing the tube of Nivea in question and picking it up. He knelt down in front of Colin, whose chest was rising and falling with need and nerves.

He ripped open the condom and unrolled it onto his cock. Colin was now getting very nervy. But he wanted this. Being shagged would blow all the crap from work out of his damn mind.

Neil coated two of his fingers with the hand cream and reached between Colin's spread legs. He slowly touched Colin's entrance.

Colin moaned loudly as he felt Neil insert his first finger. Fuck this felt…so…weird…so different. But not unpleasant. Neil felt Colin slowly adjust and get used to him. He then added a second finger to more moans from Colin. He gently began to scissor Colin, trying to make him as lubricated as possible. He had not imagined this would happen for a million years. Sure Colin was cute but still. He'd gone to offer moral support.

Neil withdrew his fingers and began to coat his cock with the hand cream, as much as possible because he knew it would hurt Colin no matter what. But he hoped he could please Colin. Make him feel good. Make him feel like he was worth something. Bobby Darren had been a hot shag but it was mainly to stick two fingers up at Sylvia. Colin was different.

He slowly placed Colin's legs on his shoulders. Colin looked so nervous. A fine sweat was beading on his forehead.  
"Col…if you don't want to..I can stop," Neil soothed.

Colin shook his head.

"Please Neil," he panted, "Fuck me."

Oh now that just did it.

Neil slowly lined up, leaning forward to kiss Colin to relax him…and pushed against Colin's arsehole. Colin tensed and Neil missed.

"Please relax" purred Neil, "I won't hurt you I promise."

He gently stroked Colin's face to try and calm him down.

Colin took a deep breath. It felt big. And like it would hurt like hell. But he was so sodding horny. He was leaking precum all over his flat, almost concave hairy stomach.

He releaxed as Neil pushed against him.

Neil felt Colin's walls relax and suddenly a tight ring of muscle clamp around him as he entered Colin for the first time at last.

"OW! OWWW! Owwww!" Colin cried out. Oh fuck. That hurt like HELL! He'd never felt anything so painful in his life. It was like someone was holding a burning hot poker between his arse cheeks; "It hurts Neil! It hurts!"

"Ssssh," purred Neil, kissing Colin softly, "It is meant to. Hurting is part of it. Just relax Col. Trust me."

"O….K…" panted Colin, eyes filling with tears at the pain. He was in agony. But he trusted Neil.

Neil slowly pushed in some more. Colin was SO tight. He really felt Colin's petite stature as the walls crushed him as he continued to make his way inside. Colin criedf out with pain again.

"It'll feel really good. I promise," Neil said, kissing Colin on the lips.

He was all the way inside Colin…he leaned forward..and suddenly Colin;s eyes widened.

That…felt…good. Pain was fading. It was beginning to feel….nice. Really nice.

Neil smiled at Colin. Colin had just had his G-spot found.

"Oh fuck…that….that…'s good!" Colin moaned, "More Neil!"

"Good boy Col," Neil purred, "Let go. Enjoy it."

He slowly began to move, allowing Colin to really get used to this intrusion in his small body. Colin was gasping and moaning as he felt his prostate get stimulated for the very first time….Neil was touching him in places he never knew he had and it was driving him crazy! He needed more! More!

"Ohhh! Ohhhhh!" moaned Colin.

Neil took that as a sign to speed up. He began to thrust in and out of Colin a bit more quickly, Colin's moans and whimpers increasing in volume as he felt spasms of electricity shoot up his body from between his legs. So this was what getting shagged really felt like…it was so fucking good! He'd never felt anything like this in his life. Even the high of smack couldn't compare…he was moaning louder and louder.

"Atta boy Colin" Neil moaned, "Let go. Enjoy it. Sod the other screws."

"Sod the other fucking screws indeed," gasped Colin, "Neil. Fucking screw me!"

"Now you're talking!" Neil growled and began to really pound Colin, the bed squeaking in protest and Colin was now making a fair bit of noise, thrashing under Neil, eyes heavy, sweat beading on his forehead as all the new sensations totally consumed his body. Neil remembered Colin mentioned Frances had spanked him before. He raised his hand and brought with a THWAP down onto Colin's right arse cheek.

"OH YES!" cried Colin suddenly.

"You like being spanked?" purred Neil.

"Yes sir! I do!" Colin mewed, "Again."

Neil obliged and spanked Colin some ore, enjoying the loud cries of pleasure leaving his deflowered partner's mouth.

"I want to hear you scream for me Colin Hedges," Neil growled into his ear, "Let the whole shitting place know how you feel."

Frances had said pretty much those words to Colin too.

Neil removed Colin's legs from his shoulders and held them apart, folding Colin up and really began to shag him silly now, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the small room, and Colin yelling gruff cries of ecstasy. Colin was furiously wanking himself off as Neil continued to fuck him hard.

Neil paused. He slapped Colin's hand away.

"But NEIL!" Colin cried in frustration.

"It's better without your hands, let me make you come," Neil purred.

Neil knew he had to make Colin come. Give Colin a huge orgasm. It would solve all his problems. It was his duty. He was enjoying this immensely but his main intention was to give Colin intense pleasure. Make Colin scream. Make Colin just LET HIMSELF GO.

Colin reluctantly threw his arms back next to his had and just gave himself to Neil who resumed pounding him like a five quid whore.

Neil was now stabbing Colin's prostate right in the middle and Colin was now…screaming. Or almost. He was crying out obscenity after obscenity. Letting go.

"Come on Col, just let go for me," Neil growled, feeling his own orgasm approaching, "I need you to come for me."

"OHHH! FUCK! PLEASE!" Colin yelled.

He was SO close. He could feel a huge pull in his abdomen and his legs tingling…it was shooting up his legs but he couldn't quite let go.

Neil spanked him again.

"Let go Colin…Let it go. Release yourself boy," purred Neil.

"OHHH! OOOHHH!"

Colin was SO FUCKING close. He was *this* close to shooting. One more. Bit more Neil…that burning sweet spot inside him was just aching for one more push. Please Neil!

The tingling was now too intense to bear…Colin just couldn't cope anymore…he could it burning through his dick…yes! Yes! He was going to come….

"FUCK! YESS! OH YES! NEIL! OHHH! FUCK!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs as semen finally exploded all over his stomach, searing his cock on the way out. He had NEVER come without being touched before.

He was having the orgasm of his fucking life.

Neil was so close to losing it…he never imagined Colin's gruff voice could GO that high…and it just about finished the Governing Governor.

He drove deep into the small arse and bellowed mannishly as he too succumbed to his climax, filling the condom he was wearing, Colin still making low moans as he came down from his incredible high.

Neil was done.

So was Colin.

Neil leaned down and pecked Colin tenderly on the lips.

"N-Neil..sir….thank you," whispered Colin, "That…was amazing."

"Pleasure was all mine," Neil replied, gently removing himself from Colin and removing the condom, tying it up and throiwing it aside for now.

"S-Sir…can you stay the night?" asked Colin.

"Of course," Neil replied, lifting the covers, "If you have room for me?"

"Sure," Colin murmured happily, still so content. He felt…satisfied. Happy. That was JUST what he'd needed. All the dirt. All the pain. Had left him when he came. It was out of his system and all over his stomach. He used the duvert to wipe himself down before wriggling into bed.

He cuddled up to his boss.

"Hey," Neil said, "You OK there?"

"Yeah," sighed Colin, "Neil. That was something else. But….you're still my boss. Oh God. I'm Di. I've shagged the boss!"

"And you can shag the boss all you like," Neil said, cuddling the small man close, "I am not going to let it affect my decisions. I'm not Governor Grayling. I'm just Neil right now, OK?"

Colin yawned. He was knackered. Spent.

"Now go to sleep," Neil said, "We can talk in the morning."

"Night sir," Colin said sleepily and he wriggled around into the little spoon position. Neil instantly hugged him from behind. He was so bloody cute and he didn't even know. Colin was already asleep. Neil lay there, just holding the petite warm body close until sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

**I wish I'd started shipping/slash writing years ago when BG was still on TV! This is an unconventional pairing but I find it extremely hot. Neil was underrated as a piece of male eye-candy and he might not be classically 'Hot' he was still very handsome. And Colin was just cute as fuck. Only natural he was bottom with his build. I might make this a 2-chapter fic and have Colin be Neil's secret BF but I don't know.**


End file.
